


Partners in Crime

by PoroHunter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanamura (Overwatch), Post-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoroHunter/pseuds/PoroHunter
Summary: You are on the job to kill a gangster boss when you get interrupted by someone. A dark haired assassin suddenly has an arrow at your throat. What is he doing there and why is he ruining your mission? How can you handle him and still get the job done?





	1. Assassins on the roof

**Author's Note:**

> Rated explicit for later chapters. I have not proof read this because it is really late. If you find any mistakes, let me know. Enjoy!

You crawled closer to the edge of the roof to get a good look on your target. The tiles were making little scratching noises but nothing that would give you away – one could think it was a squirrel that was traveling over the rooftops of the city.  
There, you could see him – the man you had been offered a great deal of money to take down: one of the most influential Yakuza bosses of the city. He was walking through his magnificent rock garden of his estate with a guest. The guest wearing a black business suit, your target wearing a traditional kimono. They were probably discussing another big heist or prestigious drug deal. Not that you would care much.  
All over the garden guards were posted. But that wouldn’t be a problem – you had your daggers: one quick, powerful throw and it would be stuck in his throat and he’d be dead within seconds, not being able to breathe or move anymore. In case of any complications you still had a sword to finish him up – and any other complications for that matter.  
You slowly drew one of your daggers while the man slowly made their way down the middle path of the garden. You could hear them talking in quiet voices while they walked closer to the exit of the outside area. You got up on your knees, slowly sneaking around on the roof to get the perfect position for your throw before they would enter the building. You move your arm back to start throwing and ---  
“What are you doing here”, you hear a deep, raspy voice. You turn around in less than a heartbeat, dagger still drawn and see an arrow that’s directly pointed at your head – at one of your eyes to be exact.  
“Tell me or the arrow will split your skull in half, I promise you”, the voice said and drew your attention from the arrow pointed at you and to the man that had spoken and was threatening you. He was dressed very similar like you – dark clothes, leather boots. But despite that he had quite extravagant looks: an under- and sidecut but sporting a man bun, piercings on his nose and his ears. His dark eyes and hair, his stern look and his slightly crooked nose made him look threatening. But that did not mean that you would let yourself be threatened by what seemed to be a fellow assassin.  
“Working on a job.”  
“Ah, so tell me what job it is people do during night on the rooftop of a property that belongs to a Yakuza clan?”  
“Seemingly the same job you do”, you answered sharply while a suspicion formed in your mind. Did you two have the very same mission?  
“You are here to kill him, right? To kill Ken Takahiro”, it burst out of you.  
Your opposite doesn’t exactly drop the arrow but the bowstring relaxes a bit. “Actually…”, he said but didn’t continue. He took down the arrow and quickly moved over to the edge of the roof to see that the two men had just entered the building. He cursed and then half-heartedly drew the arrow again: “So are you, I suppose? Well too bad, seems like the target just went out of the kill zone.”  
You gave him a look: “And who’s fault would that be?”  
He just stared back, not lowering the arrow.  
Your mind rapidly tried to find a possibility to get out of this situation and still get the kill and the money.  
“Who offered you the job?”, you tried to get more info to possibly get a good idea.  
“Why would I tell you?”, the man answered while raising an eyebrow at you. “Because”, you rolled your eyes “it might very well be that we have the same employer who hoaxed us. I don’t know maybe he thought one assassin wouldn’t be proof enough”, you continued and waved your hand with the dagger in it.  
The other assassin looked at you, eyes moving all over your face as if he was trying to find out if you were trying to shit him or not.  
“Anonymous employer in some noodle place who was overweight and wore a dark green suit, round glasses and a really old hat?”, he asked.  
“He had no hat, but come on overweight is a bit of an understatement”, you gave back.  
The arrow loosened on the bowstring. The male assassin’s eyes wandered over the now abandoned garden – all the guards had left with their boss: “So it seems indeed we’ve been played.”  
“So whatcha gonna do about it?”, you said in a snappy tone, putting the knife back safely into it’s place and dangling your legs over the edge of the roof. Your opponent frowned at this seemingly incautious behaviour. You dangled your legs some more and raised your eyebrows at him.  
“You know what I would say?”, you started “let’s finish the job then we go and find green, old fatty and take the money – no double the money, for each of us.”  
The man looked you in the eye, you could see his eyes were such a darkish brown it was almost black. A strand of hair from his bun slightly waved in a slow gust of wind. Now that you could look at him without being threatened by an arrow you looked him over again and found that he was quite handsome. But nonetheless, he was still a hinderance – or a possibility, depending on how he would decide.  
“Let’s do it that way”, he just simply said and rushed off the roof in one swift movement. As you were taken off guard you needed a moment to process what just happened and followed him. With silent and quick steps, he ran through the garden, thankfully there were no guards in sight for the moment.  
You caught up to him: “Uhm just asking, but do you have an idea where we need to go?” You really hoped he did because you honestly knew nothing more about this place other than that it had a spacious garden where you originally had planned to finish the job.  
“Yes”, was the only answer you got from him. “Alright”, you muttered being frustrated since you now had no other chance than following him and hoping he would be as good as his word. He slowly and silently opened the door that led into the building where only minutes ago the target had passed through. He opened only far enough for you and him to slip in. On the inside was a long, roomy corridor – wooden, polished floor, shoji doors and traditional Japanese decorations. It was the total cliché Yakuza hideout. You both silently crept from cover to cover while always having an eye and ear out for guards. The assassin made his way through the building and it seemed he knew perfectly well where he needed to go. You made your way up a flight of stairs. You passed several guards during your way but they all were no real challenge to sneak around except one that you had to take out and hide in a seemingly ancient wooden chest.  
After several more corridors your now teammate stopped in front of a pompous door with golden fittings and knobs.  
“This is where Takahiro is”, your partner said, “but I suppose there will be a lot of guards and advisors there and I see no way to get around them.”  
You moaned: “Is there no way to wait? Like if he’s gotta pee or something?” “No, they will not come out until an agreement is made. It can take days.”  
You tried not to wonder why he knew all these things, but since you didn’t even know the name of your partner in crim you just left the topic.  
“Alright, looks like we have no other chance”, you said, drawing two longer blades that were not meant for throwing.  
“When you’re ready”, the man said and drew an arrow. You took a deep breath and kicked open the door…


	2. Strangers at the bar

… The ramen smelled deliciously. Even more so for double the money you know got from the job. You and your anonymous partner had managed to finish the job: Kill Ken Takahiro. Others too had been killed – many of the guards, some of the advisors although you had tried to keep the killing at a minimum.  
You had gotten out before an alarm and even more deaths could happen. Without being followed you had made it into the inner city getting to the meeting point where the employer wanted to meet with you after the job was finished. He hadn’t even put as much effort in it as giving you two different meeting points. So you had found him easily and with both an arrow and a dagger at his throat he had typed in the transfer into his holo phone for both of you.  
After that you decided to have some dinner or rather breakfast together – since you had done such a marvellous job together.  
“You gonna tell me your name?”, you asked while slurping your ramen. “No, no names.” “Come on! My name is…” “SHH!”, he interrupted you angrily, “I don’t want to know and trust me it is better for you.”  
“Alright”, you muttered and continued with your food. “Something else then. What’s your favourite type of ramen?”, you asked. He raised an eyebrow at you while he stirred his noodles seemingly without appetite. He turned to look at his noodles while still stirring. “Why would anyone care?”, he said and as you looked at him you suddenly knew that he had to be a very lonely man.  
“Well, I care right now”, you said encouragingly. He looked at you and offered you a half-sided smile: “Miso, I guess. Best served with a nice cup of sake”, he finally answered and his smile grew a bit. “Then sake it is”, you said and quickly ordered two.  
After that he started to open up. You talked about all kinds of non-important, senseless stuff. He still strictly didn’t talk about anything remotely personal which seemed logical for a mercenary but even for that he was pretty reserved.  
With three more cups of sake you both finally started to get a bit giggly. You certainly started to feel dizzy and your face felt warm and tingly. You had started to tell him about some of your biggest accidents during jobs and with the alcohol you even got a hearty laugh out of your spontaneous partner for the night.  
When you started to order another round of sake, he grabbed your arm and shook his head no. “No more sake for you, my lady. You are going to get yourself in trouble and I am not going to let that happen”, he said suddenly very sternly again. But the look on his face made you laugh in your alcoholic state, so you just stood up and took a bow. “Alright, Mr. Mysterious. Looks like it’s time to pay”, you said and shook your finger in his face. Then you turned on your heel and went over to the counter to pay. You almost fell but he was already behind you grabbing you by the arm. You gave the money to the waiter paying for the two of you including a bit tip.  
With the other assassin at your side you left the restaurant. Suddenly feeling dizzier and grabbing hold of the man beside you. You took a deep breath and shook your head to try and get rid of the drunk feeling.  
“Do you have a place to stay?”, your companion asked. “Naaah”, you blurted. “This is not my usual place to work, gonna nap on a rooftop and take the next train back”, you said and started to walk away from him. But you stumbled only after the second step and he had to grab you by the arms before you could fall flat on your face.  
“No, you’re too drunk. You don’t have control over yourself. You can stay at my place for the night – I will sleep in the living room.”  
You wanted to protest but he had already grabbed you again and had started leading you along the street. He had taken his jacket off since it was a mild night in early summer. Under that he only wore a black muscle shirt and you could see how well toned and trained his body was. On his left arm he had an incredibly detailed dragon tattoo which you stared at right now since he had his arm slung around you to hold you steadily.  
And those biceps… You pinched his arm: “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen such buff arms in my life.” You pinched his arm again and your companion gave you a big frown. “You actually don’t seem to have any control over yourself anymore”, he said. You made a face and decided to stop talking. He marched you down the streets of the city in silence and even being drunk you realized how stupid your behaviour had been. But still – while you walked with him with his arm around your back you couldn’t avoid feeling some tension growing within you.  
It probably was a bad idea but to be honest the life of an assassin was a lonely one. There were these encounters – usually not longer than one night only – which mostly happened only out of need and solitude. You couldn’t deny that you were attracted to this strange man and while his arm was around your body you couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to press your body against his, feel the heat radiating between you and just give in to someone for a few hours. Just the thought of it made you shiver softly.  
You were still kind of dreaming when he stopped you in front of an apartment building. He opened the door and pushed you up several flights of stairs. You looked over to him to find out if he still seemed annoyed by your comment earlier but he just seemed neutral. He caught you staring and you just looked away blushing while wondering if he could have noticed what you had been thinking about.  
“There we are”, he said pointing at a boring apartment door with the number 147. You leaned on the wall next to the door and cocked your head.  
“So, now we’ve been partners in crime for the night, we had dinner aka very early breakfast together”, you started “how about… maybe… we take up another partnership for the night?”  
He narrowed his eyes at you as if he was trying to catch what you were saying but not entirely sure if he had really heard what you just said. You took the opportunity to close the space between you. You pressed yourself against you, slung his arm around you again. You stood on your tiptoes and kissed open mouthed and with a slight sigh. You could feel his muscly body and promising warmth and you hoped he would take up your offer.


	3. Companions in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally found the time and motivation to write this chapter.  
> With this this short fic is complete - I might come back to this for a round two (if you know what I mean :P). Opinions? Do you want to read more?  
> I am sorry for mistakes but just like always I write late at night and am now heading for bed.  
> I hope you enjoy reading!

He stiffened at the kiss but only for a moment. A deep sigh, a growl almost left his mouth before his arms wrapped around me. One hand softly started massaging my neck, the other firmly wrapped around my waist pressed my body against his. His tongue entered my mouth, started teasing me.  
I felt my eyes roll back at the exquisite feeling of his kiss and his touch. But then he tangled his hand in my hair and abruptly pulled my head back. „Are you sure this is a good idea?“, he said, his voice deep and silent but traced with something else…  
I looked him in the eye: my mysterious partner of the night. He was clearly dangerous, I had seen it. He had killed several people this night. But so was I. His dark eyes were fixed on me – he looked threatening, just like in the beginning of the night. But it appealed to me, I wanted to play with it.  
„I want you“, I replied simply, my voice so low it could scarcely be heard.  
That seemed to be the thing he had needed to hear. He sighed again, his gaze so intense as if I was he was a predator and I his prey. He pulled my head back to his and started kissing me again; harder this time. I let my hands wander over his body, his muscles and feel his skin. My hands went under his shirt, wanted to feel his bare skin and his hard, muscly body on mine.  
He growled, then lifted me up and made me wrap my legs around his waist. His hands were on my ass, groping them and then he started carrying me into his apartment. I didn’t pay attention where he was taking me, for all I cared he could have thrown me right off the balcony. The only thing I wanted was to feel him.  
He softly sat me down somewhere after he had turned the lights on. I turned to look around me and noticed we were in a minimalistic bathroom. My partner stood before me and took his shirt off. I could then see that his dragon tattoo covered not only his whole left arm but most of his left pectoral. It was an incredible work of art – the tattoo as well. I stared at him and his bare chest and almost burned up with desire for this man.  
“I like to get clean after a job”, he said and reached behind me to start the water in the shower cabin behind me. “Yeah me too”, I whispered then closed the distance between us again. His hands started to move all over my body and made a quick job of taking my clothes off. I unbuttoned his pants and he quickly slid them off after kicking his boots off. When we both were completely naked we stared at each other for a moment. He reached out and softly let his fingertips travel down my neck, down the curve of one of my breasts and down to my waist. “You are incredibly beautiful”, he murmured while his eyes were on my naked body. “So are you”, I answered, looking him over as well.  
He was already rock hard and I softly stroked his cock with one hand. That made him snap out of his trance. He lifted me up into his arms again, his dick pressing against my ass. He stepped into the shower and warm water started to rain down on us. He lifted me even higher and leaned me against the wall before positioning his erection at my core. He shot me one more glance before he thrust into me, instantly filling me to the brim. I moaned loudly, my legs firmly wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. I untangled the leather band that held his hair together and let it fall to the floor.  
He started thrusting into me, his hands holding me steadily while pushing into me again and again. His mouth was on my neck, softly nibbling and biting. I laid my head back against the cold tiles and closed my eyes and just concentrated on the feeling: the way his breathing started to become quicker, his thrusts that got harder every single time, how his hands stroked down my thighs and up my ass again.  
I moved my hips in unison to his movements to deepen the feeling for both of us. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that he was looking at me. I bit my lip playfully and clenched my muscles around his cock. He moaned loudly and then thrust into me even harder than before.  
He started supporting himself with one arm against the wall. He leaned in to kiss me forcefully. I softly bit his lip which made him slap my butt in response.  
I felt his cock starting to twitch in me suspiciously while I neared a liberating orgasm. My whole body was on fire, my breasts felt full and heavy and like a giant wave… my orgasm hit me. I moaned louder and even louder while I still felt waves of pleasure wash over me, the next even more intense than the one before.  
I heard my lover groan while thrusting a few more hard times before he too came while groaning, his dick violently twitching inside me while shooting his load.  
While we both recovered from our orgasms while panting heavily he looked at me and saw his lips forming into a smile. The first genuine smile I had seen that night from him.


End file.
